


will you be there, awake until sunrise?

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Parent Death, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Dopo il release party del singolo, Edoardo si prende un momento per decomprimere.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	will you be there, awake until sunrise?

**Author's Note:**

> Niente, all'uscita del singolo io non riuscivo a smettere di pensare all'intervista in cui Edo raccontava di aver perso il padre a inizio quarantena, then this happened. Non è scritta per mancare di rispetto a nessuno, prendetela solo per quello che è: io che alle tre di notte vomito sentimenti confusi su una pagina bianca (e poi passo una settimana a tentare di dargli una forma).
> 
> Volevo postarla prima del compleanno di Lauro per vivere almeno un po' nell'illusione di averci preso su un certo particolare, ma la realtà mi ha fatto una sonora pernacchia. E vbb.
> 
> Grazie Sun, as always, per il betaggio ♥
> 
> Titolo @ _But Tonight We Dance_ \- Rise Against.

L’orizzonte è blu, e quasi gli viene da ridere. Sono le quattro passate, non c’è più nessuno, persino Vale è andata a letto lasciandolo solo a sistemare le ultime cose, e lui è uscito in terrazzo ed è tutto _blu_. Un blu indeciso, in realtà, quasi nero, ma ha bevuto abbastanza stasera - ha fumato abbastanza - per non stare lì a impuntarsi sui dettagli.

Il mondo non è proprio blu, adesso, ma lo sarà a breve. È il modo migliore per chiudere la giornata, mentre sta per iniziarne una nuova; è il modo perfetto per chiudere i festeggiamenti.

Edo si gira una sigaretta, la accende, fa un tiro, e il cielo è sempre dello stesso colore, e le stelle sono sempre rade d’inquinamento, e nel silenzio degli ultimi momenti prima dell’alba non c’è proprio niente da festeggiare.

Nella calma, nella quiete, forse è il momento di fare un respiro profondo.

Forse, alla fine, è arrivato il momento di staccare e fermarsi.

Edo recupera il cellulare, clicca un po’ senza nemmeno guardare, preme _chiama_ e si porta il telefono all’orecchio, guardando fisso sopra la città sonnecchiante. Le sue luci, al contrario delle stelle, sono fitte e vivide persino ora.

Uno, due, tre squilli, e poi la chiamata si apre e sente la voce di Lauro, impastata di sonno, bassa e confusa. “Edo? Che c’è? Che è successo?”

“Ma stavi a dormi’?”

“No, stavo solo -” Uno sbadiglio così forte che fa male la mascella a Edo, per solidarietà. “Okay, sì, me so addormentato du’ ore fa.”

“Terza generazione ‘sto cazzo, che razza de villaggetto è questo?”

“Eddai, è appena il secondo giorno.”

“Te ricordo l’ultima volta cosa stavamo a fa’, il secondo giorno.”

Lauro ride, ovattato dal microfono e dalla distanza, ed Edo si stringe un po’ il telefono all’orecchio, come se andasse in cerca del mare in una conchiglia.

“So’ una persona seria adesso, c’ho quasi trent’anni,” dice Lauro, ed è il turno di Edo di ridere (e chiedersi, distrattamente, se anche Lauro stia cullando il telefono come lui). “Poi me pare che stavate a fa’ abbastanza casino voi pe’ tutti quanti.”

Edo sorride alle luci di Milano, che scompaiono lentamente, una dopo l’altra, mentre l’alba si avvicina. “Stavi guardando?”

“Certo che stavo guardando,” mormora Lauro, quasi piccato. Gli aveva mandato qualche messaggio prima, Edo gli aveva anche risposto, ma non era sicuro che avrebbe seguito la diretta, non con tutto il casino del villaggetto. La canzone l’aveva già sentita mille volte, dopotutto. “Te pare che me lo potevo perde’? So’ il fan numero uno di Sbosdò, io.”

Edo ride di nuovo, ma s’incrina qualcosa a metà. La risata sfuma, cala il silenzio, Edo resta a fissare la città sotto di lui finché le luci non si fanno sfocate e tremolanti, e deve sbattere veloce le palpebre per vederci qualcosa.

“Edo.”

Si preme la base di un palmo su un occhio, per asciugare un pochino le ciglia, per ritrovarsi. “Che c’è?” chiede, come un coglione, perché è stato lui a chiamare e invece adesso le parole gli si sono asciugate in gola, anche se è tutta la sera che ci pensa, che premono per uscire, che vuole parlarne e… 

“Tu’ padre sarebbe così orgoglioso.”

Edo se ne intende di drop, ma questo è un’altra cosa. È una caduta libera, un atterraggio sbagliato. È mettere giù un piede e trovare solo aria.

La verità è che era questo che temeva da giorni - il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto fermarsi e _realizzare_ , il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con l’assenza. Era un pensiero costante, costantemente cacciato via e tanto più pesante proprio per quello, ma Edo non poteva fare altro.

Era terrorizzato. Pensava davvero che se si fosse fermato si sarebbe spezzato, come una corda tesa troppo, con uno schiocco e una nota stonata. Quello che non aveva capito è che si era spezzato mesi prima, anche se era rimasto intero, e tutto il resto era solo inerzia.

Non si era accorto di essere fatto di crepe, e ora sbriciolarsi è quasi un sollievo, l’inevitabile resa a una forza inarrestabile.

Sarà il silenzio dell’alba, sarà il respiro lento di Lauro in contrappunto al suo, ma finalmente Edo ha il coraggio di lasciarsi andare.

“Il ragno gli avrebbe fatto schifo,” butta fuori, mezza risata e mezzo singhiozzo. Non vede più un cazzo in mezzo alle lacrime, ma non importa, ha solo bisogno di ascoltare la sua voce, di sentirlo vicino, di sentirsi meno solo.

“Il ragno è brutto come la fame," concorda subito Lauro, strappandogli un’altra risatina acuta e tremula.

“Non capisci l’arte,” risponde, e tira un po’ su col naso, e chiude gli occhi un istante, per fare un respiro profondo, per non vedere più tutto quel blu.

“No, se tu che sei uno psicopatico.”

“Mica me lo so’ ficcato in bocca.”

“Sì perché non bastava fasselo cammina’ in faccia, giusto quello ce mancava,” bofonchia Lauro, indignato come se avesse proposto di mettere una tarantola in faccia _a lui_ , ed Edo si trova a sorridere, quasi per sbaglio. Ha sempre gli occhi umidi, e quel nodo in fondo alla gola - ha sempre un buco al centro del petto, ma non importa. Il mondo va avanti.

Restano così chissà quanto, in silenzio, mentre la città si stiracchia e si sveglia, mentre il blu del cielo si fa sempre più brillante, e poi pallido, e poi dorato.

Ha il mezzo sospetto che Lauro si sia riaddormentato, col suo respiro lento, il fruscio delle lenzuola, ma poi lo sente schiarirsi piano la voce.

“Quando vieni giù ti fai un pianto decente,” mormora Lauro, la voce bassissima ma decisa, che gli scivola addosso come una coperta gentile.

“Che è mo’, non te fidi nemmeno che riesco a fa’ un piantarello da solo?”

“No,” dice Lauro, con la sicurezza di una vita passata insieme, ed Edo si offenderebbe, un pochino, se Lauro non avesse perfettamente ragione.

“Scusa, mamma,” dice, le labbra piegate in un sorriso storto, e Lauro risponde con un verso scocciato e divertito, poi un’altra pausa.

“Scendi settimana prossima, sì?” mormora poi, tra disinvoltura e rigurgito di insicurezza, ed Edo si appoggia al davanzale con il mento su una mano. Respirare, pian piano, diventa sempre più facile.

“Certo che scendo, so’ il fan numero uno di Achille Lauro.”

Lauro ride, e lui nasconde un sorriso nel palmo della mano.

“Fai un comunicato stampa allora, che sennò pensano tutti che m’hai tolto il saluto,” gli dice, divertito ma con una nota di frustrazione che Edo conosce intimamente, “poi sbrigate a scende’ che me manchi.”

“C’hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti ricordi come si fa bisboccia,” lo prende in giro, perché è più facile che dire tante altre cose.

“Benissimo, mo parli pure come mi’ nonno, non bastava il cappello.”

Edo sorride, voltando le spalle al cielo ormai fiammeggiante. “È la prima cosa che metto in borsa.”

“Se te lo porti lo butto in piscina.”

**Author's Note:**

> FINALE BONUS:
> 
> "Ma non c'hai un'intervista domattina? Vai a dormi', dai."
> 
> "Capirai, è a mezzogiorno, c'è tempo!"


End file.
